Itachi little sister and Sasuke twin sister
by Girlnaruto99
Summary: Her name is Amy Uchiha. This is about her life with the Uchiha brothers.She goes on Mission with her older brother Itachi when she was only 2 years old. Follows the time line.This story I had in my head for a year.
1. Chapter 1

Introduce

This Story is about Itachi and Sasuke having a sister name Amy Uchiha. She is Sasuke twin sister. She wears a baby blue shirt like Sasuke when he is 12, a black jacket, black shorts like Sasuke. Her bangs are like Sasuke but the rest of her hair is in a pony tail like Itachi.

When she was born, her dad Fugaku Uchiha didn't like the idea of have and girl because girls have 1 out of one trillion chance of get the sharingan. So he had her go on every mission with Itachi and have her go into the academy with Itachi at the age 2 just to have her get the sharingan. She knows the real reason why Itachi kill the clan but she does not tell Sasuke because Itachi told her if she does he will kill Sasuke.

After their clan was kill she went back into the academy with Sasuke.

**So how is the story so far? I had this story in my head for a year but my computer was broken so I could not type the story up. For the next chapter I will make it about when she was born and go from there.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1- Amy and Sasuke are born_

Itachi-pov

We are finally home. I look at my new Imouto (Little Sister) and new Otouto (Little Brother). My parents told me my Otouto name is Sasuke. They told me that they still don't have a name for my Imouto.

"How about we name her Abby" said Mikoto.

"No we will name her Amanda" said Fugaku.

They have been fighting to pick a name for 2 hours.

"How about we name her Amy" I said.

My mom and dad look over at me.

"That the right name for her don't you agreed honey" said Mikoto.

Me and my mom look over at Fugaku who was looking at the little girl in my arms. He nods and then said "yes".: Well I better go bring them to their room so they can take a nap" said Mikoto.

Fugaku just nods and leaves the room. So my mom takes Sasuke and carry's him to his and Amy room and I carry Amy to their room so they can take a nap. Mikoto puts Sasuke in his crib and I put Amy in her crib. We go down stairs and I go outside to practice. In 5 minutes I hear Sasuke crying. My mom goes up stairs with his bottle to feed him. I keep practicing till it was dark and go inside, go upstairs to my room. I walk in my room and in my bed was my Imouto fast asleep. I go down stairs to tell my mom and dad. They go upstairs to my room and look in my bed, they see Amy fast asleep. They said she can stay there for the night. They walk out of the room to go to bed. I get into my bed, being careful not to wake up Amy I kissed Amy on the cheek and then I fell asleep.

**How was it, i thought it was awsome, so did my sister and friends, REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE I MEAN IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Itachi, Amy and the Academy

"Aniki (older brother) where are we going?" said 2 year old Amy.

" To the Academy because today we are going to graduate and become genin and be put on teams." said 7 year old Itachi.

"I hope we get put on the same team" Amy said.

They walk into their classroom and sit down by the window at the back of the classroom. The door opens and in walks in Amy and Itachi cousin Shisui.

"Hey there's Amy and Itachi" said Shisui.

He sat down by Amy, so Amy was between them.

"Hello Shisui" said Amy and Itachi.

"Alright kids listen up, today is the graduate exams" said Iruka.

"When your name is called please come next door, that is all" said Iruka.

"Ok first up Amy Uchiha" said Iruka. "

Good luck" said Itachi and Shisui.

"Thanks" said Amy.

She gets up and walks down the stairs. While she walks down she hears people say "why are they letting a 2 year old become a genin" and "She will just get in the way". Amy then looks down at her feet, she knows that they are right but, she does not care, she will show them that they are wrong. She walks out the door and goes in the in next room.

"Ok Amy, since you are 2, you only have to do 2 clones not 4 Ok" said Iruka.

"Hai (yes)" said Amy. She then makes 10 clones.

" Woo" said Iruka "I only ask for 2, good job Amy here is your Headband".

"Thank you" said Amy.

"Ok go into the next room till everyone did the exam and then we will put you on a team" said Iruka.

"Ok" said Amy.

She goes into the next room and sits down by the window at the back of the class room. She waits 5 minutes and then Comes in Itachi.

"Hey there Amy" he said "How did you do".

"Great, I made 10 clones" said Amy.

"Good job" he said. He then sits down by her. They waited for an hour, during that time, the kids that past came in and sit down and talk to their friends. Then came in Shisui.

"Hey Amy and Itachi, how did you guys do" he said.

"Great, I made 10 clones" said Amy.

"Good Job" said Shisui.

They waited for one more hour then came in Iruka.

"Ok everyone quit talking and listen up" he said.

Everyone stop talking and listen to Iruka, wondering who was going to be on their team.

"Ok" said Iruka "Everyone will be place on a 3 man-cell.

"3 man-cell though Amy I know I will get put on a team with Itachi and Shisui.

"Team 1…... Ok Team 2 is Amy Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Shisui Uchiha" said Iruka.

"Wait why is 3 Uchihas put on the same Team" said one of Itachi fan-girls.

"Because the Third Hokage thought that having 3 Uchihas on the same team will make them stronger" said Iruka.

"Oh" she said. "Ok everyone come back here at 1 to meet your sensei." Said Iruka.

"Come on Amy and Shisui lets go home" said Itachi.

"Hai" they said. They then walk home to have lunch when they got to the house they open the door and Sasuke runs up to then and see their headband and ask how was it. Their Dad comes out and walks up to then and ask how they did.

"Great" said Itachi.

"Good" said Fugaku.

"Lunch is ready" said Mikoto. Itachi, Amy, and Shisui walk into the dining room, eat lunch, and they walk back to the Academy. They sit down and waited for 20 minutes. Then walks in their Sensei.

"Hello I'm Uki." He said. "I will be your guys Sensei alright" said Uki.

"Hai" said Amy. Well I got a 2 year old Uchiha, a 7 year old Uchiha, and a 12 Year old Uchiha on my team this will be interesting Though Uki. Why is a 2 year old on my team, she is an interesting one already he though.

"Ok, let's go to roof" he said. They walk up to the roof and sit down on the steps.

"Ok, let's get to know each other" he said.

"Why don't you go first" said Shisui.

"Ok, My name is Uki, I like training, fighting, and reading, I hate sound ninja, my hobby is training, and my dream…..I guess I don't have one. Ok you can go first" he said pointing to Shisui.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, I am 12, I like training with my cousins, I hate a lot of things, my hobby is training, and my dream is to be an AUBU" said Shisui. (I made all of that stuff up)

"Ok then, next" Uki said.

My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'm 7, I really don't like anything, I hate almost everything, my hobby is training, and my dream is to be the leader of the Uchiha Clan" said Itachi.

"Ok then now the 2 year old" said Uki.

"My name is Amy Uchiha, I am 2, I like training with my dad, brother, and cousin, I hate almost everything else, my hobby is training, my dream…well it not a dream, it a goal, I want to kill a center group of people" said Amy.

A group of people, I wonder who she means maybe the Akatsuki or Orochimaru, No she only two she most likely don't know about them but I really wonder who they are, she is a really interesting one though Uki

"Ok, tomorrow meet me at the training ground at 8" said Uki.

Then he disappears. Amy, Itachi, Shisui then walk home. When they got there, they went to the Uchiha Training Ground to train on their teamwork. After awhile Fugaku appears.

"So how was it, did you guys get put on the same team" he ask.

"Hai, we did" said Itachi.

"We are practicing teamwork right now" said Amy.

"Well why don't I be the enemy and you guys use teamwork to defeat me" said Fugaku.

"Alright" said Itachi.

Amy and Shisui nods yes. They battle for awhile, and then comes the Leader of the Hyuga Clan.

"What are you doing here" said Itachi.

"I came to see Fugaku and Amy" he said.

**

* * *

**

** I know I am mean, I wonder what will happen next.**

**Tell me how you like the story so far. I love it. If I get at least 25 Reviews, I will update 2 Chapters every week AND I will write up to when Naruto, Sasuke, and Saruka Become genin when I get 31 reviews. SO REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
